She Is A Great Author (Do You Know Her?)
by Iouko Miku
Summary: In which Skull is a depraved author whose gender is unknown in media, Reborn is confused, and Fon is somehow amused by this whole situation. (Including journalists that try to prove Lexi is female)


**She is a Great Author (Do You Know Her?)**

 **A special two-shot for a special** **anniversary**

 **xxx**

"Oh shit," he exclaimed as he realised that he'd lost his laptop. Skull frantically searched for it everywhere in his room. Under the bed, on his desk, and even in the closet. ( _He came out out the closet fast_ )

Literally, his room was mostly empty since he's not the type to collect his old things. The only kinds of stuff that he will keep forever were only: notebooks, and random presents he got from his friends. That's it.

Currently, he rarely got out of his room since the deadline for his newest work was coming near. He often left his laptop on the desk after using it, so, where the fuck was it now!?

And then he remembered that yesterday he sensed someone entering his room without his permission. He couldn't remember who was that, so there's only one thing to be done right now.

He needed to get out and look for it.

He opened the door and sneaked a peek carefully to make sure that none of the Arcobalenos noticed him. What time was it now? He didn't know but he wished that it would be passed midnight.

His eyes sparkled as he noticed a small grey laptop on the dining table. He looked around again and felt relieved since no one was around.

He tip-toed quietly and took it. Skull hid it into his jacket and walked back to the room of his. He almost fell down as he saw that his door was opened wide, signing someone was already inside.

 **xxx**

"So, lackey, wonderful manuscripts you have here." His voice was laced with sarcasm and something Skull couldn't understand as he carefully read throughout the failed manuscripts which were scattered around the room.

Skull was sitting on the floor whlist trying to avoid Reborn's piercing glare. Long silence ensued until he started to talk again. "Mind telling me why did you never come out or answer me when I knock the door?"

He whimpered softly. "I'm sorry, senpai! I am very busy lately so I'd never got the chance to do anything else!" He kneeled while asking for forgiveness. Inside, he ready wanted to laugh to himself for doing this.

Reborn was amused by this turn of event. "So.." he trailed off. "Why the hell did you have the drafts of most the famous novels here? Look Up and Bid to the Sky, Royal Pain in the Ass and many more." He stared at the purple head and uttered in disbelief. "Don't tell me you stole them."

He couldn't help but to burst into heavy giggles as he heard those words, uttered by the self-proclaimed Best Hitman in the World. It was as like he listened to his colleagues confessing that they still watch Thomas the Tank Engine.

Don't get him wrong, he still enjoy watching the show too. But this situation is just too hilarious and innocent for him to handle.

Reborn appeared to be pissed since he just laughed instead of answering that silly question. "Answer me." He glared at the younger male.

He instantly stop laughing his ass off. "Uh," He avoided the hitman's cold glare. "I wrote them?"

The nicest way to confess your secret to your superiors is by saying it as bold as possible. The article he once read said that, so he will try out and see whether it's working or not.

Reborn's eyes widened as he heard that. He became speechless. "I.. I'll take my leave now." He rushed out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Skull.

He tilted his head. "I guess it does work?" He thought out loud.

 **xxx**

 **The famous author, Lexi is certainly female!** Skull clicked on the very confusing headline as he was browsing through some writing advices on internet. Another person had assumed his gender again, it seemed.

The only thing that made him felt amused was the fact that the journalist was too certain with his gender, although he'd never reveal it to anyone, even to the publisher that publishs his works.

On the resumé, he had left the gender section empty on purpose, but the publisher had assumed that 'Lexi' is a female due to the feminine name and the genre he was writing for. His novels were mostly targeted for female audience, since he loves to embrace his feminine side.

He read the journalist's reasons on why Lexi would be female and can't help but to giggle. The points, that he summarized were hilarious and worth laughing for. Strangely, some people seemed to agree with the journalist.

Okay, the points were: **1) Lexi writes mostly romance with a lady's perspective. The perspective is very realistic and definitely written by a female.**

 **2) In some of the author notes, Lexi has mention that she has crushes on some handsome guys she knows.**

 **3) Lexi has posted an image of someone wearing a long skirt from back view. It was assumed to be her since she has mention that she has purple hair.**

Skull guessed that it sort of his fault that most of his readers thought he was a she. He still wasn't sure why did they thought that he was a female from back view. His feminine appeals were not that obvious, right?

Moreover, he can debunk all that points. First, he grew up with a lot of females around him so he got to understand them better than he understood males. He also dressed as a female sometimes.

Then, the journalist must have never heard of bisexuality. They also missed the fact that Skull had mentioned that he had fell for a girl, too! He also was quick to fall for everyone around him.

He smirked to himself. "Ah, it will be very interesting when they know who I really am!"

 **xxx**

 **In plan, this is supposed to be a complete one shot but unfortunately life is a piece of shit and I could not get this done. Also I have an incomplete Aphrodite-is-Skull one shot so I might publish it anytime.**

 **Also, try to guess this little special anniversary of mine!**


End file.
